The Back Rub Theory
by Missy Dawn 94
Summary: Two best friends, a night of movies and pizza after a long day at work, and a back rub that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**(Originally, I'd written this one my phone, but I edited due to mistakes: This is gonna be a two or three chapter thing. I was gonna make it a one shot, but it's already pretty long. It's probably too long and detailed already. And it's kinda cliche'. Similar to another story I've done in some ways, I know. But this idea came to me based on a theory that my best guy friend posed to me and I decided to apply this theory to Caryl. Maybe a few people will get some enjoyment out of it.)**

Nineteen-year old Daryl Dixon was making his way home from a double shift at the local kaolin plant he'd been working at since he was eighteen years old. He worked in the loading room as a bagger. Basically, his job entailed moving 50 to 60 pound bags of kaolin around all day, from the assembly line to wherever they needed to go. Transfer trucks, train cars, pallets, it varied, really, depending on where the kaolin needed to be shipped.

The work was tedious. Mundane. He did the same thing, day in and day out, and sometimes he thought he'd go insane from the monotony of it all. But the pay was decent for a job right out of high school and it even came with a benefits package. He found he couldn't complain, really. He was lucky to have the job. Most people that just graduated and didn't have some type of manufacturing experience didn't land their foot in the door. Not these days, anyway.

And other than the repetitive nature of it all, and the fact that sometimes he went home feeling like he got ran over by a damn semi, the job wasn't all that bad. It provided him with money to help put food on his table, to pay household bills, make the monthly note on his truck, to buy new hunting and fishing toys when he wanted them.

He had his brother to thank for the job, he supposed. Hell, to be honest, he had his brother to thank for far more than that.

Merle, his brother, was six years older than Daryl. Even so, the boys had always been close. Probably because for the longest time, it felt like they only had each other.

Their mother died when Daryl was only nine, Merle had been fourteen at the time. She'd overdosed on a combination of narcotics and alcohol while the boys were at school. They came home off of the school bus one dreary afternoon and found her, slumped over in the chair, a cheap bottle of wine still clutched in her hand. It was an image Daryl wasn't ever sure he'd burn out of his mind, coming home to find his own mother like that. Sometimes, even now, the haunting image would appear in his dreams and startle him awake at night.

The coroner had ruled her death as an accidental over dose. But the older Daryl got, the more he wondered how _accidental_ it had been.

His mother had been a victim of abuse at the hand of his father since well before he was born. One of his first memories was of his father backhanding her for no reason, claiming she hadn't folded his jeans just right. As a result of his father's abuse, she drowned herself in pills and booze to block out the pain, or at least Daryl assumed that's why she did it.

He didn't have too many memories of his mother being sober. Like he didn't have too many memories of his father not being an asshole. As an adult, he found he sometimes wondered if she hadn't overdosed on purpose. If that life hadn't simply become too much for her and she opted out. The years of mental and physical abuse had a way of taking their toll on a person. He knew that all too well. After all, he and Merle endured the brunt of his father's anger just as much as his own mother had, the abuse only worsening after she passed. Woman or child, it didn't matter to Will Dixon, whoever was available would be his punching bag.

Merle had gotten the fuck out of that house and away from that life just as soon as he could. He enlisted in the army the day after he turned eighteen, leaving twelve-year old Daryl feeling abandoned and alone. At the time, he'd thought Merle was running away from him. Leaving him to fend for himself with their father. He didn't see that Merle was trying to better himself, and in the long run, better Daryl. He'd been so damn angry with Merle that he wouldn't respond to letters that he sent. He wouldn't speak to him when he came back to visit after he finished boot camp. Instead, Daryl sulked in his room the entire time Merle had been home, which is how he'd primarily spent his days after Merle had left.

Not long after completing boot camp, Merle ended up being shipped over-seas. Daryl was still pissed and kept ignoring letters. Time went by and Daryl remained sullen, until one day a call would change Daryl's young life forever, and Merle's.

His brother had been shot in the hand during combat. His left hand had practically been blown off. They had to amputate and Merle was medically discharged from the military. Daryl had been so relieved his brother was alright that all anger he felt about Merle leaving was dissolved. Naturally, he assumed Merle would come back home and live with him and their father. Maybe even get on disability since he was missing a limb. After all, Dixon's were quite familiar with government assistance, though unlike Merle, most of them didn't truly need it.

And Merle had come home, alright. Just as soon as he'd been discharged, he made his way back to his childhood home, just not to stay. His mission was to get his little brother and get him the fuck out of there once and for all. He'd demanded that their father give his younger brother to him. Of course, Will refused. Not because he cared about Daryl, but because that meant his food stamps would be cut in half if the boy was gone. And likely because he wouldn't have a punching bag if he didn't have at least one son around.

Merle hadn't backed down though. Not at all. He'd bulked up a lot in the army, doubled in size almost. And when his old man had come at him, even with one hand, he'd left him on his ass. With a knife pressed to the man's throat, he threatened to kill fucker if he ever tried to lay a hand on either son again. Then, he calmly made Daryl pack a bag and left town with him.

They'd lived in Dahlonega at the time. A small town in the mountains of north Georgia. Merle moved them about three hours away, down near the fall line. To an even smaller town that revolved around the kaolin industry. Merle used what was left of his signing bonus to purchase a small, single wide trailer on a about an acre of land. It was on a rural road with very few houses close by, which had been just fine by both boys.

He'd found out about the small town from an army buddy who'd grown up there. The guy's father was a foreman at the kaolin plant, and he'd talked his dad into giving Merle a job there, one hand and all.

Daryl could remember, back when he first moved there, being scared that their father would show up and try and take him back, or worse, kill him or Merle both for leaving in the first place. But Merle promised him that wouldn't ever happen. That Daryl wouldn't ever have to go back there and that he'd take care of him from now on. And so, Merle did just that. Ever since Daryl as thirteen years old, he'd been living with his older brother. And Merle had done what he said. Taken care of him. Always making sure he had food on the table, that he went to school, the had had a warm bed to sleep in at night.

Of course, Merle wasn't perfect. He partied a lot. A hell of a lot. Sometimes when Daryl had to be up for school the next day, twenty or thirty people would be piled in their small trailer drinking and carrying on. And there were women in and out of the place all the time. All the damn time. Daryl doubted Merle could remember half of their names. He doubted even more that his brother cared to. Merle was a womanizing pig. He always had been. But, none of that really mattered to Daryl. All that did matter to him was that Merle got him the fuck out of that God-forsaken environment they lived in. That he'd done right by him, just like he had said he would.

And that didn't extend to just making sure he made it to eighteen, then dumping him on his ass. Merle made sure Daryl had a job waiting for him at the kaolin plant when he finished high school. And Daryl wasn't really sure he'd ever be able to repay Merle for all he'd done for him. Because of him, he'd ended up with a relatively stable life. A safe place to live. And even a few good friends, which was something he definitely didn't have back when he lived with his old man.

And one of those friends was currently on their way to his house right now.

()()()

Daryl walked in the front door on the tiny, two-bedroom trailer he still shared with Merle. He kicked off his work boots, covered with the white gold that kept this whole town afloat, and left them by the front door. Then peeled his t-shirt off, which was also covered in the white powdery mess, and made his made his way to his compact bathroom so he could grab a quick shower before his company arrived.

And while he was completely exhausted today, and much rather just climb in his bed and knock out just like he was, he forced his feet towards the shower anyway and started cleaning himself up, because he'd made plans tonight, or rather Carol had made plans for him.

She'd called him as soon as he clocked out and insisted on coming over with pizza and a movie. Going on and on about the fact that they hadn't seen each other in days due to him working doubles and her being tied down with home-work. She didn't have class the next day and she knew he didn't have work, and she'd wanted them to spend the evening together, watching movies and pigging out, just like they'd done so many times in high school.

See, Carol was his best friend. Hell, she was the first fried he ever really made after moving to this chalk town. They'd moved here halfway through his eighth-grade year and he'd mostly kept to himself back then. He spent most of his time not in school out in the woods behind their trailer. He was painfully shy back then and didn't much care to be around people. He'd noticed Carol though, even in his eighth-grade year.

She was a curly haired girl with pale skin, freckles, and striking blue eyes who sat beside him in his Georgia history class. She was a bit shy herself, from what he noticed. Keeping to a small group that consisted of two other girls, a loud and opinionated blond and a brunette who wasn't far behind her in that area.

They hadn't spoken much that year. Though she would smile and offer him a hello some days when she took her seat. Not a fake smile, but a warm, genuine smile that seemed, for some reason or another, to show she'd been happy to see his awkward ass in class each day.

But that was about as limited as their interactions had been at the time. Occasional smiles here and there on her part. Though there was the fact that sometimes if he missed class, usually due to Merle keeping him awake partying too late, she'd offer him her notes from the day before. He'd take them and grunt out an almost unintelligible thanks to her.

However, that all changed their ninth -grade year. Carol had started dating some older boy. A senior on the football team. His name was Ed Pelitier, and from what little Daryl had seen of him, he seemed like a grade A asshole. He was arrogant and loud and Daryl hadn't really understood how the two ended up together. She was quiet and sweet. Though he was almost positive it had something to do with the fact that Andrea, the blond girl Carol often hung around, was dating the dudes best friend, Phillip Blake.

Anyway, during the late fall months of their freshman year, Daryl had been making his way to his locker, which wouldn't you know it, happened to be next to hers. He saw her, standing there with that boyfriend of hers, arguing. He couldn't hear everything that was being said, but it was obvious Ed had wanted Carol to do something she wasn't comfortable with. She'd told him no and to leave her alone. Daryl watched out of the corner of his eye as she turned and went to put her bookbag in her locker, assuming Ed had turned and stomped off.

But he hadn't. His angry fist connected with the locker, landing directly next to her head, Daryl continued to watch as the older boy firmly gripped her wrist, hissing something about not going anywhere and her being his.

Without much thought, Daryl snapped into action, grabbing the older boy by the back of his shirt and slamming him into the lockers. Fists connected with faces and Ed ended up with a black eye and a busted lip. Though he was probably half a foot shorter than Ed at the time, he'd laid an ass whooping on the football player in front of almost the entire ninth grade. He'd unleashed anger on that boy that he'd wanted to unleash on his father for as long as he could remember. It wasn't right. A man putting his hands on a woman like that. Same way his daddy had done to his mama all those years ago. He'd be damned if he was ever gonna sit around and watch something like that happen to anyone again. Especially someone who he'd never seen be anything but nice to anyone.

He'd ended up suspended for his good did, though. He and Ed both, three days each. The second day of his suspension he'd had a knock on his door a little after 3:30 in the afternoon. The knock had surprised him, because Merle was at work and Daryl himself never got company.

When he had gone to the door Carol was standing there awkwardly fidgeting with her hands and smiling at him. Without saying anything other than a thank you, she pulled him into a hug, one he didn't return, then kissed him on the cheek, leaving him standing there, eyes wide, cheeks beet red, mouth slightly gaping, as she shyly waved goodbye and muttered she'd see him around school.

And by see him around school, she pretty much meant cling to his damn hip from that second on. Because once he got back to school, she'd started sitting with him at lunch or walking up beside him in the halls and following him to his next class, eventually coming to his house after school and spending most of her free time with him. She stuck to him like white on rice from that day forward. And he quickly learned that for someone who seemed so damn quiet, she sure could yap your damn ear off once she felt comfortable around you.

She dominated most of their early conversations, receiving one word responses or grunts. At the time, he didn't figure she would really be around all too long, he only assumed she was hanging around him as a sort of body guard in case Ed came around causing trouble again.

Eventually, he found himself growing comfortable with her presence and enjoying her company. And even when Ed moved on and started dating another freshman, Carol didn't high tail it away from him either. Instead, they grew even closer. Over time, when Andrea and Phillip Blake broke up, and Lori started dating someone their age named Rick Grimes, the two of them ended up sitting at a lunch table with the those three and Shane Walsh, and she sort of assimilated him into her little group of friends.

And that had been that. She'd become his best friend during his freshman year. His confidant. The person he could tell anything to. And he knew that he was that same person to her. They knew things about one another no one else did.

She knew about his past with his parents. He knew about her own home life woes. Her father was a functioning alcoholic who worked at the kaolin plant with Merle. Though the man was never physically abusive, he could often be quite verbally abusive towards her and her mother. Her mother suffered in silence. Not believing in divorce and always reasoning that things could be worse. Maybe that's why they got along so well, he supposed. Both carrying secrets of their own. Demons of their own no one else knew about. There was an understanding between them. A deep level of care and trust between the two that didn't exist with anyone else in their world.

He had a soft spot for this girl. Always had, thinking back. He'd do anything for her. To see her smile. To know she was happy.

Anything, such as, staying up and watching stupid movies when he'd rather be asleep, like he'd agreed to do thar evening.

()()()

Carol was carefully making her way up the steps of Daryl's front porch, a box of pizza in one hand and a rented movie in another. She didn't bother knocking on the door. That was something she'd stopped doing a long time ago when it came to going to the Dixon brother's home. Both boys had let her know she was welcome there any time.

Though, there was a downside to walking into Merle Dixon's house without knocking. That downside being, that you just might get an eyeful of Merle JR upon entry. The elder Dixon had a strange fascination with walking around stark naked. And he carried no shame when it came to someone seeing him that way. On the contrary, he'd grin at you lasciviously and lick his lips, then proceed to ask if you wanted to "give him a hand" so to speak.

Merle was lewd and crass, confident and outgoing. He had been since the day she'd met him. And in some ways, Carol found it hard to believe he was really related to Daryl at all. The younger Dixon was shy and timid, extremely un-confident and terribly awkward. She couldn't picture ever opening the front door and walking in to find Daryl butt naked in all his glory.

Okay, maybe that was kind of a lie. She could picture it, she could so picture it in her head. Because Daryl was gorgeous. So…Freaking…Gorgeous. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She had been almost since the first time she'd met him back in eighth grade. She'd had a school girl crush on him back then. His ripped jeans, cut off shirts, shaggy hair, and pouty face had appealed to her, though it put most people in their grade off.

It's why she'd always smiled at him or offered her his notes if he was absent. Hoping to strike up some conversation with him eventually or forge some sort of connection.

But between the way he only offered her one syllable responses or how he averted meeting her eyes for the longest time, like he'd turn to stone if he looked in them, she didn't much think she'd had a chance and she'd give up on him. Moving on in high school and swooning for the senior football player who came after her, her of all people. A mere freshman. It had made her feel good. Attractive. Wanted.

Yeah, that worked out for her just great. What an asshole Ed had turned out to be.

But in hindsight, maybe it really had worked out well for her. Daryl jumped in to defend her and it ended up sparking the wonderful friendship she shared with him today. A friendship she wouldn't trade for a thing.

Although, sometimes, she couldn't help but let her mind wander and think about him in other, more intimate, ways. She'd tried, more than a few times over the years, to test the water and see if maybe he ever wanted more than that with her as well. A flirtatious comment here. A dirty joke there. A hug she let linger a little longer than necessary. But he never seemed to take the bait. Not once reciprocating in flirty banter or making a sexual innuendo of his own.

Though, he had clung to her longer than normal a few times and ran his hand through her hair on more than on occasion. But she dismissed it because each time he'd been comforting her when he did. She'd essentially given up on the idea of him ever finding her the least bit attractive and having any sort of shot with him as anything other than his best friend.

And maybe she was okay with that. Maybe it was for the best. If they ever did anything, if they ever took that leap and things didn't work, she might lose him forever. And she wasn't sure she could handle that. He meant more to her than anything in this world, and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

But still, it didn't stop her from admiring his toned arms, his sexy, gruff voice, or, his almost soul. piercing, blue eyes from time to time.

()()()

Carol shifted the DVD from the hand she'd been holding it in and tested it on top of the pizza box as she entered the trailer. She shook her head at the chalk covered boots Daryl had left by the front door. A dust trail of white lined the blue carpet.

She could hear the water running, and with no Daryl in sight, she quickly deduced he was more than likely cleaning up from his hard day at work. She walked over to the coffee table, placing the pizza box and DVD down. A magazine with a topless woman and an ashtray with the guts of a split cigarillo caught her eye before she walked away. "Merle" she muttered to herself, then rolled her eyes. She grabbed two Styrofoam cups and went and fixed them both something to drink while she waited patiently for Daryl to get done with his shower.

But by the time she was finished getting everything ready, Daryl still wasn't out and the water was still running. She sighed as she made her way through the narrow hallway, stopping and knocking on the door of the only bathroom in the house. "Stop thinking about me while you're in there, will you?" She teased from behind the door. "I promise, the real thing's a whole lot better."

Daryl had been in the middle of washing his hair when he heard Carol knocking and making her little joke. He grinned and shook his head at her comment, instead of blushing like he would have if she'd been able to see his face, causing droplets of water and suds to splash against the shower wall. "Cut that shit out." He yelled over the sound of the water. "Washing my damn hair. I'll be out in a minute."

"I'm sure you are." She chuckled. "Now hurry up, I'm ready to eat."

Daryl scrubbed the rest of the suds out of his hair and toweled off in the bathroom, leaving his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. He draped the damp towel across his waist and headed to grab a clean change of clothes out of his room, which happened to be right next to the bathroom. He turned and glanced down the hallway after stepping out of the bathroom, seeing Carol leaned back on his couch, feet crossed and resting on the coffee table. She grinned at him and then whistled at the sight of him only in the towel.

He felt his face flush as he scurried off towards his bedroom. Once he was in there he quickly shut the door and slid on a pair of boxers, then a pair of cargo shots. He didn't bother with a shirt. For one, because it was hot as balls outside and they didn't have central heat and air. Merle had been too cheap to spring for it. And for two, it was Carol and she'd seen him shirtless hundreds of times by now. He didn't feel as self-conscious half naked in front of her as he would have in front of anyone else.

He made his way towards her, plopping down on the end of the couch she hadn't been sitting on. "Thanks for picking this up. What do I owe you?" He asked, reaching forward and going to open the pizza box in front of him.

"Don't worry about. It's on me, this time." She insisted, reaching forward herself and grabbing her own slice. She took a bite and then grinned at him. "You can pay me back by taking me to some fancy restaurant next time we hang out."

He snorted at her comment as he shoved the rest of his slice in his mouth, chewing greedily, then snatching a second slice. "How was class today?" He mumbled with a full mouth.

"It was alright. We're studying Hamlet in World Literature. I'd actually enjoy it if my professor's voice didn't sound like a screech owl."

He gave her one of those half smiles of his. "You're such a damn nerd. Why the hell do I hang out with you?"

She could literally feel her stomach bubble with excitement at that smile of his. At the way his blue eyes shined brighter as he teased her. And she hated herself for feeling that way about him. For how long she'd been feeling that way about him. But she couldn't stop it. She'd damn sure tried, tried for as long as she could remember.

She pushed the feeling aside and buried it down deep, something she'd gotten very good at doing, then she returned a playful smile of her own and swatted his leg in mock offence. "I'll just go home." She pouted. "Since I'm such a nerd and you don't like me."

She leaned up and reached for the pizza box. "And I'm taking this with me." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him, she yelped and her head fell on his bare chest.

"You ain't going nowhere, damn it it. I done got a shower and stayed awake for your ass. Now you gotta stay here and entertain me." He looked down at her carefully, studying her face so he was sure she'd know he'd only been kidding, which he was sure she did after all the years they'd been friends, then he gave her another lopsided grin. "Besides, you can't take my pizza. I'm still eating it."

She pinched him hard, earning a yelp from him this time. He jumped and released her from his grip and she leaned up, but instead of getting up to leave, she grabbed the DVD. She popped it out of the case, then leaned over toward the entertainment center, bent over and put in the DVD player. Once the DVD was in she made her way back to the couch, opting to take her seat on the end she'd originally been sitting on, rather than lending against Daryl's chest like she had been moments before. Though, she had to admit, she preferred the latter position to the former.

He glanced over at her once she took her seat again. He chewed a hangnail on his thumb, then asked. "What movie did you get, anyway?"

"Zack and Miri Make a Porno."

Daryl wasn't eating anymore, but he almost choked on air at her words. "You...you brought... porn? For…Us?...To watch?"

She laughed so hard at that she felt like one of her ribs might crack, by the time she regained her composer, she was still smirking at him.

"What's so damn funny?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Still grinning, she responded, "It's not porn, Daryl. It's a comedy. Seth Rogan's in it."

He shifted and cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's it about?"

"Two best friends who are broke and make a porno." She shrugged, then winked at him. "You never know, it could be us one day. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

He stared at her, watching the twinkle in her eye as she kept her gaze trained on him. Finally, he just rolled his eyes at her. "Stop." He muttered, grabbing the remote and pressing play.

()()()

The two of them finished off the pizza and watched the movie in relative silence. About a quarter of the way through, Daryl felt the mixture of exhaustion of the last few days and the satisfaction of having a full belly creeping up on him. His eyelids started feeling heavy, his back was aching in the sitting position he was in, and he wanted nothing more than to stretch out and nod off. He glanced over at Carol. She was on the other end of the couch, looking bright eyed and wide awake. She must have felt his stares after a moment because she looked over at him with curiosity.

"You alright?" She asked, noticing the tired look on his face and seeing the sheer exhaustion in his eyes.

"I'm good. Just tired. Doubles are kicking my ass, and my back hurts like a mother fucker."

She shook her head. "How many of those bags have you been carrying at once?"

"Many as I can."

"Daryl." She scolded. "You're gonna hurt yourself. What have I told you about doing that?"

"It really ain't no big deal." He dismissed. "All the guys in the loading room do it, saves time to carry as many as you can. You get more done."

She knew there was no point in arguing with him about it, though she did worry he was going to pull something one of these days. She reached up and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. She could hear the sleepy sound in his voice as he spoke and she hated feeling like she was keeping him awake. "You wanna finish this tomorrow?" She suggested. "You seem really tired."

"Nah, we already started it. Ain't no sense in you leaving."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Well, come here then." She patted her lap.

He arched a brow at her. "You want me to sit in your lap?"

"No." She chuckled lightly. "Lay down. Stretch out."

He hesitantly moved to stretch out, intending to put his feet in her lap.

"Not like that." She corrected. "Lay the other way." She awkwardly motioned from his head to her lap. "I can rub your back for you if you lay that way."

Daryl nervously raked his teeth over his bottom lip. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts, and he'd be damned if they weren't some of the tiniest shorts he'd ever seen her wearing the entire damn time he'd known her. If he moved to that position, he'd basically be laying on her fully exposed thighs.

She saw the hesitation written on his face. Noticed him chewing his bottom lip, which was his go to response when he was anxious about something. "It's just a back rub, Daryl. And it's just laying your head in my lap. No big deal. I'm not pulling my shorts down and asking you to chow down on me. Come on, we've slept in a bed together before. I was just laying on your chest earlier. Stop being so shy."

He swallowed hard and nodded. He could do this. It wasn't a big deal at all. It was just a back rub. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl, very slowly and very carefully, maneuvered himself so that he could lay on his belly and rest his head in Carol's lap.

He tried to school his features so that it would seem like this wasn't a big deal, just like she'd said. But inside, he felt like his heart was going to explode right out of his damn chest it was pounding so hard.

Because this was a big deal. He couldn't trick himself into believing it wasn't. It was a huge fucking deal, ro him at least.

He'd like her for the longest time now. Though, he wasn't sure he could pinpoint the exact moment he'd come to that realization himself. And maybe that's because there wasn't one defining moment that stood out from the rest.

Maybe he'd liked her a little bit that day he stepped in and punched Ed in the face for getting out of line with her, at least maybe he liked her from a purely physical standpoint at the time. She was a pretty girl, and he'd always been aware of that fact. Or maybe that wasn't it after all, maybe it happened a little along the way. Creeping up on him quietly and subtly, much like a thief in the night.

When it happened didn't so much matter to him, really. All he knew was that it had happened, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it by the time he'd realized it. He'd been in far too deep by then. Spending so much of his time pining for her in his most hidden thoughts. Quietly longing for her, for a moment like this to present itself.

God knows he'd dreamt of his face in her crotch enough times that this moment should be like grasping hold of a golden ticket.

Except that it wasn't a golden ticket at all.

It was more like someone hanging a damn piece of the sweetest, richest chocolate pie you'd ever come across in your life right in front of your face and knowing you couldn't eat it because you were extremely diabetic and it would put your ass in a coma.

As much as he wanted her, as many times as he dreamt about having her, he knew, in reality, he couldn't ever really have her.

There's no way she'd ever want somebody like him. Not really.

She was going to college. She was going to be somebody. He wouldn't ever do anything more with his life than working in some plant or factory, like he did now. He barely scrapped by his senior year with all D's. She walked across that stage with honors. Hell, he didn't understand why she was still here in this town, going to community college. She could have had her pick of schools across the state.

Sure, she joked with him all the time. Jokes just like she'd made while he was in the shower earlier. And sometimes, he thought about responding to them, channeling his inner Merle Dixon and letting her know just how damn much he did want her.

Like earlier, he could have told her to get in the shower with him and show him just how good the real thing is when she made that quip.

But, of course, he hadn't, and he highly doubted he ever would. He could only image the look of horror and disgust on her face if she knew he was being serious. She probably wouldn't speak to him again. She could do better than him, and he knew she knew it. He just didn't wanna have to see the look in her eyes or hear the pity in her voice when she had to tell him that.

And as he moved himself on his belly, he glanced up at her one last time before moving to rest his head in her lap. She was smirking down at him, blue eyes dancing mischievously, likely finding humor is his seemingly child-like reservation at not wanting to be in such a position.

And as he moved his head into her lap, his face coming to rest halfway against those short-ass cutoff jeans she had on. and halfway against her soft, smooth legs, he sternly reminded himself to fight every urge he knew his body was about to have in reaction to being in this close of proximity to her. In such an intimate position with her, all alone in this house, as she was about to start running her hands up and down his back.

()()()

Carol was amused at how timid he seemed to be about the entire situation. She didn't fully understand why he was acting so nervous about it all.

Sure, at the beginning of their friendship he'd been spooked by the slightest touch by her. Freezing and turning the brightest shade of red if she so much as brushed his arm. But over time, the more comfortable he became with her, the more receptive of her contact he had become. It wasn't unlike him to pull her in for a comforting hug if he knew she was upset about something. Or to pull her close to him like he did earlier when she made a silly joke or was threatening to "leave" in a mocking manner like she'd just done. Hell, sometimes if she was tired and they were sitting together she'd lean her head on his shoulder. This wasn't all that different in her opinion.

Though she knew, no matter how far they'd come in their friendship, no matter how comfortable he'd grown with her, he would always have an almost feral streak buried deep down within him. Easily spooked by the seemingly most innocent moves.

She almost laughed out loud to herself as she thought about what his reaction would be if she just up and kissed him one day. He'd probably jump right out of his skin.

She considered screwing with him once he rested his head in her lap. Making a comment about how he should be un-bottoming her shorts with his mouth right about now, or running a teasing hand along the back of his neck. But the unsure look in his eyes before he fully rested his head let her know that she probably shouldn't do that. He might jump back to the other side of the couch if she did.

And she knew he was tired, and his back hurt, and he'd had a long day, and she really did just wanna do something nice to help him relax and make him feel better. After all, he could be asleep right now if she hadn't of wanted to come over in the first place.

So, as he finally laid his head in her lap, she refrained from the urge she had to pester or embarrass him. However, she wasn't able to stop herself from the light giggle that escaped her lips as the scruff from his beard brushed against her cleanly shaven legs.

He tensed, lifted himself slightly, then turned his head so he could meet her eyes and raised a brow at her. "Something funny?"

"No, it's just." She smiled and pointed to his face. "Your stubble tickles."

He gave her a half grin and settled himself again, purposefully making sure to drag his rough stubble across her smooth skin as he moved his head from one position to the other.

He hadn't been counting on how exhilarating it was going to feel to brush his face across her bare skin like that and he tensed again when he felt his heart start beating even faster and a thrill shiver throughout his body.

He buried his hands under his stomach to combat the urge he had to start exploring those legs of hers, working his way to her inner thigh and then up to her...

"Fuck." He moaned, as he felt her finger tips begin to lightly trace their way from his shoulder blades then down his spine.

Carol had tentatively begun to start on that back rub she promised him when she heard him let out that satisfied moan. "Feel good?"

"Mmhm." He mumbled as she continued to stroke his back. He felt himself relax and he allowed himself to fall into the moment and enjoy it. "Feels damn good.

She smiled to herself as she could start to feel all of the tension and apprehension he'd initially been showing start to drain away. She continued to gently run her fingers up and down his skin as she reached for the DVD remote with her free hand and pressed play.

She let herself get back into the movie, smirking now and again when Daryl would occasionally let out satisfied grunts or hums. One's that made her stomach flip flop and ignite longing deep within her as she thought about him making similar noises for other reasons...

She was certain he had no idea what was going on in the movie and that he was half asleep on her by now, but she didn't really mind that much. They were still technically spending time together and she was just happy to be with him.

After a while she maneuvered her free hand, which had been sitting on the arm rest of the couch, and began to use it to tangle her fingers through his shaggy hair. It was still a bit damp from the shower he'd had earlier, but it didn't stop her from repeatedly curling her fingers through it. She knew it was also a relaxing gesture, one that would bring him even more pleasure than he was already feeling, and she had truthfully thought about her hands in his hair so many times that it was thrilling just too able to do it and feel confident he was relaxed enough at the moment to let her.

God, she was pathetic, she thought to herself, though it didn't stop her from what she was doing.

()()()

Daryl didn't have a damn clue what was going on in that movie she'd brought over, but he didn't give a flying fuck either. He was just enjoying that back rub she was giving him. How perfect it felt for her hands to caress his bare back. How much it made him ponder how amazing her caressing other things would feel.

And before he knew it, his body was reacting to those drifting thoughts he had and he could feel the strain of his erection painfully pressing painfully into the couch cushion. He was so thankful that he was on his stomach right now and she couldn't see anything.

When he felt her fingers run through his hair for the first time he had to bite his bottom lip stop himself from crying out like some little bitch. Was she trying to make him have a stroke over here?

He shifted slightly to gain some relief from the strain of his dick poking straight into the couch cushion. He was going to have to take another shower when she left. A long, cold one.

When he shifted he'd pulled his hands out form where they had been hidden underneath him. He brought them up without thinking about it, bringing them to rest on top of her things.

And that's just where they stayed, to start with anyway.

But before long, the way she was touching him, intimately caressing him in all of the right places, it became too much. He wanted her so damn bad right now. And if he was more experienced, more confident, he probably fucking would have just gone for the button of her shorts with his teeth at this point. But he wasn't that man. He wasn't Merle, and he never would be.

But that didn't mean he was a saint and a complete gentleman either. By that time, all of the blood was completely drained from his brain and he wasn't thinking clearly, actually he wasn't thinking at all right then.

Almost involuntarily, his thumb began running circles on her inner thigh. Lightly, teasingly stroking her skin as his thumb moved itself higher and higher.

()()()

She felt her body jerk slightly with the first, faintest hint that Daryl was touching her. Drawing slow circles over her skin. She was sure it had to have been a mistake. An accidental movement on his part. One he'd realize he made any moment now freak out. So, she kept herself still, waiting for his reaction. Waiting for him to pull away.

But he didn't. Instead, he was creeping his way higher and higher up the inside of her thigh, now only mere inches away from reaching...

She froze, then let out a whimper as his thumb traced the edge where the frill hung from where her jeans had been transformed into shorts. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she fully realized he'd been doing that intentionally.

He stopped what he was doing just then, glancing up at her to gauge what she was thinking. It looked like he was trying to distinguish if what he'd just done had earned a cry of pleasure or one of fear. His eyes were darker than they normally were, un-deniable want, no need, written in them, but there was also a hint of uncertainty there. Like he was terrified of crossing a line she didn't want him to cross.

But she'd be damned if she didn't want him to cross it. Just the almost innocent, gentle way he'd been touching her was enough to have her craving more. And if she didn't let him know she was okay with this now, she feared the moment might disappear forever.

She gently tugged on the hair at the back of his head, then scrapped her fingernails down his spine, trying to encourage him to keep going.

He sucked in a deep breath and moaned as he felt her nails rake the skin on his back, his blood pulsed at the feel of her tugging his hair that way. She was giving him the green light and he knew it, and in the worked-up state he was in, he couldn't find a reason to not keep on going. She licked her lips, looking down at him expectantly, and that's all the permission he needed to pick things back up.

He let his hand fall below her knee, slowly letting it work its way back up. Gently massing as he traveled his way back up towards her thigh. He placed a few small kisses on the inside of her thigh, gently sucking and nipping at the skin there, earning him more of his own satisfied grunts and responses from her.

He finally pulled away, putting a halt to the gentle assault of kisses he'd been planting there. Letting his hand slowly, carefully sweep its way up until he was teasing her on the outside of her cut-off jeans. He'd never been more excited and terrified at the same time in his life. He flicked his eyes up to meet hers, taking pride in the sweet sounds escaping her lips.

God, she was beautiful. He couldn't believe this was happening.

She met his eyes, almost completely overwhelmed by the unfamiliar, lecherous look shown in them. "Daryl?" She whispered out between heavy breaths.

He instantly stopped what he was doing, fearing she'd somehow decided she wasn't okay with this anymore. But before he could apologize and scamper away, he felt her arms tugging on his shoulders, pulling him up towards hers. And he obeyed, not fighting her, but unsure of where this was going.

Once he was sitting up, facing her, she placed a hand on either side of his face. "Kiss me." She begged, greedily pull his face towards hers.

He nodded eagerly, letting his lips come crashing down on hers. Sloppy and demanding at first. Hungry, yet slightly awkwardly. But she slowed her pace, savoring the feel of his tongue dancing with hers, and he followed suite. Kissing her softly and gently for a while, then growing intense and greedy once again. This time moving more carefully, with more grace and rhythm than he had at first. And before either of them knew it, he was leaning into her, pressing her back into the couch until he was fully on top of her, his erection pressed firmly against the outside of her shorts as she rocked her hips back and forth against his in perfect motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit! Was this really happening? How in God's green Earth did this end up happening? If all it took to get Daryl to make a move on her was a back rub she would have done it a long time ago! The feel of his lips on hers, on her skin, the way his hands explored her body, the way his muscular form pressed perfectly into hers. It was so much better than she'd ever imagine it would be.

For such an awkward, shy, flighty person, he sure didn't hold back once he got going. Her shirt and bra were both off now, his hands playing with her breasts, gently squeezing and cupping while he nipped at her neck.

God, she loved this boy so much. So, so much. She could have gone away to college. She'd been accepted to Southern, where Shane and Rick had gone. Andrea had asked her to apply to Mercer with her. But she hadn't. Instead, she'd decided to stay at home and go to the local community college. The thought of living hours away from Daryl had made her sick to her stomach. She feared what it would do their friendship, that time apart, the distance. And more so, she worried about leaving him here all alone. He wasn't a social person by any means. She doubted he'd bother to try and make new friends.

Her parents, her friends, everyone told her she'd regret not going away. Not exploring something new. But it was a year later, and she didn't have any regrets. Those people, they didn't understand what Daryl meant to her. How important having him in her life was to her.

And after tonight, she felt like it was a decision she wouldn't ever regret.

()()()

The sound of her moaning into his ear as he suckled her neck had to be one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard in his entire life.

He had no fucking clue how this had all escalated, and he was still in utter shock that she'd wanted to do this with him, but he wasn't going to question it. Not right now. He was just thanking his lucky stars that it was actually happening. That it wasn't some wet dream he'd wake up from any second now. This moment he'd been fantasizing about the last few years was finally happening for real. Nothing else mattered to him in this moment. Normal thought process evaded him. He wasn't thinking about possible ramifications. Not the fact that the front door was unlocked. Not the fact that he didn't have a condom with him. All he was thinking about was her and how he was ready to be inside of her.

He moved a hand down from her breast, slowly trailing its way down her stomach and towards the button on her shorts. In one swift motion, he unclasped the button, next he reached for the zipper and began slowly tugging it down, waiting for her to offer the least bit of hesitation. But she didn't, she simply arched her hips to encourage him in his quest to get her naked. And he gleefully obliged, moving so he could tug her shorts off and rapidly tossing them to the side.

She was still lying on the couch as he hovered over her now. The sight of her lying there in only her underwear was breath taking to him. He raked his teeth over his bottom lip as he admired her form.

She could feel his gaze lingering on her and all of a sudden, she started feeling extremely self-conscious and exposed. Her face flushed and she was about to move to put her arms around her breast and look away from him. But the sound of his mumbling made her stop in her tracks and turn back to face him.

"Damn girl, you're so fucking beautiful." He reached down and cupped a breast in each hand.

She looked up at him, grinning widely, then raised up on her elbows. She reached up and traced a line down his chest until she reached the button of his shorts, earning a pleased grunt from him. After she pulled the zipper down he let the shorts shimmy off him and then stepped out of them, returning to his place on top of her.

His lips connected with hers again fiercely, grinding against her forcefully as he threatened to spill right out of his boxers. He slipped his fingers under the waist band of her panties, but forced himself to pause before pulling them down. He pulled his mouth from hers once more, taking in heavy, much needed breaths of air. "Are you….Uh…Sure you wanna?"

She bucked her hips against his wildly, wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him in again. "Never been more sure," She muttered against his lips between kisses.

()()()

Sweat was pouring down his body as he hovered over her after they were done. He felt like he could stay like this forever. Buried deep inside of her, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her again, then they both laughed when beads of sweat dripped from his hair onto her face. When he pulled away, he remained in his position hovering over her, grinning down at her. "You were right." He told her.

"What?" She asked, with a grin of her own. Still high from the exhilarating experience they'd just been through.

"About the real thing being better."

She brushed her palm against his cheek and her grin widened. "It was pretty great."

"Pretty great? Shit, that was fucking amazing for me."

She giggled and planted her hands on his chest, pushing him off of her. "It really was. For someone so quiet I had no idea you had such talent with your mouth." She winked at him as she slid out from underneath of him and gathered her scattered clothes from the floor.

He blushed and reached down for his own clothes. He found his boxers first, hurridly sliding them on to cover himself. In the after-glow, he found he wasn't quite as confident as he had been in the heat of the moment and was left feeling exposed. As he was going for the top button on his cargo pants, the front door swung open, causing Daryl to freeze in place as his jaw dropped.

Carol had her bra and underwear on and was in the middle of putting her shorts on when the door opened. She tugged her shirt the rest of the way on as fast as she could and let out a surprised gasp.

"Well, well, I'll be damned!" Merle Dixon gawked, as he stood in the doorway of his living room. He was grinning widely at his little brother and his best friend and precarious situation he'd just stumbled in on.

Daryl pulling his pants up, Carol tugging a shirt on while she wasn't wearing any pants, he hair wildly sticking up in every direction. He turned to the woman that was in tow behind him, his friend Axel's sister, who was an older blond lady with huge tits who was wearing skimpy clothes. "Darling, we gotta get the fuck out of here. Seems like my little brother's finally getting his dick wet and we interrupted." He winked at both Daryl and Carol and gave a slight nod head, in an attempt to let Daryl know how he proud he was, as he turned to close the front door and step outside. As he walked away, he muttered, "Sorry about that. By all means,pretend we were never here."

Daryl's face was flaming. He quickly buttoned his pants and turned to look at Carol. He couldn't imagine how embarrassed she was. That had been horrifying enough for him. Panic settled deep in his chest when she began pacing frantically, her hands covering her face.

The reality of what they'd just done set in with her and she felt the weight of their actions come crashing down. She had no business letting that happen when she knew how she felt about him. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her. He'd just wanted sex. This didn't mean anything. Not really. It was just him getting his dick wet, like Merle had said. "I've gotta go. I need to go. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have…We shouldn't have." She bolted for the front the door.

He felt his heart drop. He'd pressured her into something she didn't wanna do. Why'd he start feeling on her like that? He should have known better than to try and initiate something. He knew she'd never want a guy like him. He got caught up in the moment and let something happen that he couldn't ever take back.

He walked over to her and hesitantly placed a hand on her forearm. He couldn't let her just leave like that while she was this upset with him. He had to apologize. He owed her at least that much. "I'm sorry." He choked out. "I didn't mean to make you do something you weren't ready for. I thought…I thought you were okay with it. I'm an asshole."

Her blue eyes met his and she saw the pain and regret there. She could her in his voice how much it hurt him to think he'd coerced her into doing something. And that wasn't the case at all. She'd been a very willing participant. She just hadn't thought about the after affects when she was caught up in the moment. "You're not an asshole." She mumbled, dropping her eyes from his. "You didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to. I told you I was okay with it. Don't feel bad."

"But…you're upset now." His voice cracked again. "You regret it."

She shook her head and forced her own voice to steady itself. "I don't." She whispered. "I just…I think it meant something a little different to us. That's all. And I don't think it was fair of me to put you in that position."

What position? He thought to himself. Did she know how he felt about her? Had she known for a while now? He took a deep to mentally prepare himself for his next words. "It ain't gotta mean nothing. Not if…not if you don't want it to." He'd initially thought that this was going to be some step forward for them. That if she was willing to do that with him then it must mean she had feelings for him too. She wasn't the kinda girl that slept around. But now he realized he must have been terribly wrong. She just had some itch and he was there to scratch it.

She tilted her head up at those words. "Wait, why do you think I wouldn't want it to mean something?"

"Because you're kinda freaking out, Carol." He threw his hands up. "You tried to bolt out my front door!"

"That's because I'm in love with you!" She screamed.

He stood perfectly still. "What?"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously. "I'm in love with you, Daryl. I have been for the longest time now. Why do you think I make all those jokes all the time?" She shook her head. "And it was wrong of me to sleep with you knowing how I felt and knowing that you didn't feel the same way. I'm such complete idi…" Before she could finish her sentence, his lips were crashing down on hers.

When he pulled away from her. she stared at him dumbfounded and he awkwardly glanced down at his bare feet. "You ain't an idot." He mumbled. "And just so you know, I uh, I feel the same way about you."

"You're…in love with me?" She asked in utter disbelief.

He looked up and nodded at her. "Have been for a while. Didn't think you'd feel the same way about me."

She lunged herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I feel the same way about you! How could I not?"

He tightened his grip around her, feeling relief sweep throughout his entire body. They should have had this conversation a long time ago. How much time had they wasted just being friends?

"Say it?" She muttered, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Huh?"

"Say it." She grinned. "I wanna hear you say the words."

He swallowed hard, his throat feeling thick at the words that were about to leave his body. Words he'd barely said before in his whole life. But it's how he felt about her, and he knew she deserved to hear him say it. His voice low and hesitant, he uttered, "I love you, Carol."

The front door busted open again and Merle stood there staring at the two of them in disgust. "Damn baby brother, that ain't how you're supposed to do it. What the fuck? Go on ahead and get round two in before I come home for the night."

"Piss off, Merle." He hissed.

Merle tossed his good hand up. "Okay, okay. I'm going, damn. Just came back to make sure you knew where my condoms were in case you didn't have any of your own. Second drawer of my night stand." He grinned again as he went to walk out the door. "Always remember, safety first."

Daryl paled at the mention of condoms and how he had completely not even bothered to think about one. "Oh, shit!"

"It's okay." She calmly informed him, knowing why he was fretting.

He released her from his grip and shook his head violently. "No the fuck it ain't! I might love you and all, but I ain't ready for no damn youngin's. I'm just a fucking kid myself. And you're in school. What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Daryl, really, calm down. It's okay, I promise."

"No the fuck it ain't!" He insisted, collapsing onto the couch and placing his head in the palm of his hands. His entire life was flashing before his eyes.

"Daryl." She snapped when he wouldn't listen to reason. "I'm on the pill. It's okay."

He slowly peeled his hands away from his face. "You're what?"

"Birth control. I take this little pill every month and it stops me from getting pregnant. It's magical, really."

He sat there, processing the information in his head. Relief from knowing he had nothing to worry about as far as impending fatherhood went was mixed with the painful image of her and other guys. "You, uh, you been on it long?" He asked, flatly.

She shook her head. "I had a yearly check-up a few months ago. My doctor asked if I wanted it."

He nodded. "Guess we got nothing to worry about then."

"Guess not." She hesitated, then decided she should have asked this question before. "Are you…I mean…you're clean, right?"

He snorted at that. "How many damn girls you think I been with?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, before tonight, I would have said none. I've never heard you talk about any and we both know how shy you are…but you seemed to…know what you were doing."

He held up a hand and showed her the number two.

Her stomach dropped at the thought of him being with another woman the way they'd just been together, but she tried not to let it show.

"Ain't you gonna ask who?" He said, with a half grin.

She grimaced. "I don't wanna know."

He let out a small laugh and held up both his hands. "Think you're kinda familiar with them now anyway. Rosie Palms and Pamela Handerson."

She busted out laughing at that and felt the disdain disappear. "You were a..."

He nodded and grimaced slightly, not letting her finish the word. It was embarrassing to admit, even to her.

She fell on the couch beside him and took his hand in her own. "I'm glad we're each other's first."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You never?"

She shook her head. "Never. Couldn't you tell?"

"Ain't like I had nothing to compare it to!" He huffed. "But you and Ed?"

"We…did things…things I had no business doing that young. I told you that, but you know it never went all the way. That's one of the things he was mad about the day you punched him. He wanted to go all the way and I didn't."

"Tobin?" He questioned.

"We kissed, that was it." She assured him. "He took me to prom, and the only reason I even let him was because you wouldn't go with me. There was never anything there with him. It was you, always has been."

He grinned at her and leaned in and placed a peck on her lips. He squeezed her hand and then went to stand up. "I'm exhausted. I'm ready to knock the fuck out."

She smiled weakly, happy that things worked out, but not in a hurry to leave him either. "I'll see you tomorrow then? I can drop by after lunch if that's okay with you."

He shook his head and watched as her face fell, then he grinned mischievously and tugged her hand. "Stay with me tonight."

She nodded eagerly and let him lead her to his bedroom.

Daryl fell asleep that evening and slept better than he had in his entire life. When he awoke early the next morning Carol was still fast asleep right there next him, wrapped contently in his arms. He carefully maneuvered out from under her so he could get up and take a piss.

After he took care of business and was about to walk back to his room, Merle called out to him from the living room couch where he was sitting, smoking a cigarette. He walked over and sat down beside his older brother who was smirking at him.

"She finally made a man out of you I see."

He hummed and took out his own cigarette.

"Was it good?"

He grinned and pulled a long drag off of his cigarette.

"Damn boy, you forget how to fucking talk? Did her pussy cat get your tongue?"

"Shut up." He muttered.

Merle chuckled. "So, tell me how it happened? How'd that pretty little thing ever decide to let your ugly ass touch her?"

Daryl recounted the story to Merle as he listened intently.

"That little mix seduced you! I didn't know she had it in her?"

Daryl snorted. "What the hell are you talking about? I made the first move."

"Oh hell no you didn't! She did with that damn back rub she offered you."

"Nah, that didn't mean nothing. She was just being nice because I had a long day."

"Pffft. No way. It's the Back Rub Theory, little brother. Automatically leads to sex. Every damn time."

"Stop. It does not."

"Does too. I can't name a damn time it ain't worked for me. Some girl ain't in the mood, you offer up a nice relaxing back rub and the next thing you know they're on your dick like white on rice."

"That's ridiculous." Daryl scoffed. "It don't happen every single time."

"Every. Single. Time. And if she hadn't of given you one tonight, your pansy ass wouldn't have ever made a move. You'd be the next forty-year old virgin. Knitting sweaters and shopping for tampons and shit."

Daryl rolled his eyes at Merle as he stubbed out his cigarette. "I got a hot girl waiting in my bed, the fuck am I still doing in here talking to you?"

"You make me proud." Merle beamed, covering his heart with his left hand in mock adoration.

Daryl flipped him off as he strolled back to his room. He didn't think Merle's theory was completely accurate. There was no way it could be, but he had to admit, if it wasn't for that back rub, his whole world might not have changed for the better last night.

 **The End! Hope it was enjoyable.**


End file.
